Give An Inch Take A Mile
Give an Inch Take a Mile is the fifteenth episode of BTHOAAR. Plot Mech transformed into a rocket and zoomed into Wildvine. Wildvine wrapped his fingers around him and threw him into the wall. Mech turned into a battle armor and Kenny jumped into it. They charged at Wildvine. Wildvine wrapped them in vines, defeating them. “Better luck next time. Nice session.” Ben told them. “Have you seen Ship lately?” He asked. Devlin shook his head. “Last time we saw him was when you left to destroy Malware.” Kenny lied. Devlin nodded. “Alright, tell me if you see him. He didn’t show up for training today.” Ben patted them on the back. Devlin started to sweat intensely. “Uh, bye then Mr. Tennyson.” He quickly walks off. That was strange. ''Ben thought to himself. ''Maybe they are hiding something from me. I hope it’s not to dangerous. Maybe it involves Ship not showing up today. Ben walked out of the training room and into the courtyard. Ship jumped from building to building, feeling free. He turned into a helicopter and flew around, eager to explore. “Ship! Get down here!” Ben called. Ship starts shooting at Ben, causing Ben to take cover. “Ship? What the hell?! Get down here now!” Ben shouts. Magister Pyke runs over, avoiding the pellets. “Tadpole, what has happened?” He asked. Ben scrunches his nose. “Kenny!” Ben angrily murmured. “Humunguosaur!” The dinosaur grew up to his full size, grabbing Ship. The Mecomorph whimpered. Humunguosaur then had an idea. “Upgrade!” Ben as a Mecomorph shouted. “Ship, what is wrong?” Upgrade asked. He could understand Ship now. “Ship ship ship.” He said. Ben translated: Kenny and Devlin have dangerously been using the sub-energy which powers this planet to play around so now my body is failing and I need your help to fix the helix. Also, Khyber sent Heinrik, Corvo, Hoodlum, Trumbipulor, and Ssserpent after you for a murder warrant. We need to hurry. “Wow, all that was three words?” Kevin had said. “Not funny. We need to have a discussion with Kenny and Devlin immediately. They are using the sub-energy as a drug to fill their need for power. They are turning into monsters.” “Ship, come on absorb a little more energy?!” Kenny begged. Ship lashed his tail furiously, taking Mech away. “Stop it!” Devlin yelled kicking Ship. Ship shot Devlin with a laser, knocking him back and singing his shoulder. “Dev!” Ken shouted, running over. Shaking Devlin, Kenny looked back at Ship. “What did you do to my cousin?” “Ship.” “Tazored him?! What the heck?!” “Ship Ship.” “He did not deserve it.” “Ship.” “No.” “Ship.” “No.” “Kenny!” Ben shouted. Ken looked at his father, horrified. Picking up the sub-energy he ran off. “Jetray!” Jetray zoomed in front of Kenny. Ken held his hand out, blasting Ben. Ship barked at Kenny. Devlin woke up and kicked Ship into Pyke, knocking him over. “Kevin, Pyke, with me now!” Ben shouted. “What have I gotten into hatchling?” Pyke asked Mech, running alongside with Kevin holding Ship. “Galvanic Mecomorphs! Stop them!” Magister Pyke screamed. Three Mecomorphs blocked Kenny and Devlin. “Halt.” One said. Absorbing the energy the two incarnated them. “All the power in the universe is already ours. It is you who has put his hands before us and cry about it.” Kenny shouted to his father. Jetray stopped, shocked. Kenny built up an energy blast and blew Ben back threw the city to the dark side of the moon. Now quicker than the speed of sound Jetray zoomed back, lasering Kenny. Kenny deflected it, blasting Ben with mana, reverting him back. “Tadpole, we can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark. The real tragedy is when men are afraid of the light.” Pyke explains. Ben shakes his head. “Then make it dark we shall. Ghostfreak!” Kevin morphed with ship to make a battle armor as Pyke did with Mech. “They’re almost at the helix! If they absorb the remaining power this whole plane will explode!” Kevin shouted. “Don’t hurt them, maybe we can cure them.” Ben reasoned. “No, they are to far gone Ben. Gwen isn’t here to cure them. No one can. If you can put down Kenny I can put down Devlin. Ghostfreak sighed then reverted. Ben revealed three guns. He tossed one to Kevin. “These aren’t lasers. They are bullets. There are six bullets in each round. I have all the ammo. Just call me when needing it.” Ben explained to Kevin. Kevin graciously took the gun, looking at Ben. “Don’t do it for you. Do it for Kenny.” Kevin whispered to him. “To you the same with Devlin.” Ben murmured. Pyke was now catching up to them. Devlin jumped onto Pyke, ripped Mech off then grabbed Pyke by the throat. “Bye bye little fishy!” Devlin laughed, blasting his head off. Ben stared at Devlin in shock. “Kevin,” Ben asks. “Do it!” Kevin cries, looking away. Ben sighs, taking out the gun and aims at Kenny then moves over to Devlin, slowly he pulls back the trigger. The bullet zooms through and skins Devlin’s shoulder making him cry out in pain, quickly reloading another bullet hit his kneecap, crippling him. “STOP!” Alanna Levin screams. Kevin holds her back, as Ben kicks Devlin into the ground. “You shouldn’t have to go because of this.’ Ben tears flow onto Devlin’s almost dead body. Taking the gun he gently puts it onto Devlin’s chest. Boom. “DEVLIN!” Alanna screeches, falling over, bawling. She takes Kevin’s gun. “ALANNA!” Kevin shouts when aims the gun at Ben. Ben aims his gun at her. Suddenly she aims her inside her mouth. “NO!” Kevin screams. She pulls back and blood sprays all over Kevin. “Blake come in, take Kevin back to the city. Bring me HackWire and Reed.” Ben says through his Biomnitrix. Kevin lay on the ground, moaning. Blake picks Kevin up. “Swampfire!” Slowly and sadly, Ben burns the bodies then waits for Reed and HackWire. Kenny enters the Helix. “Amazing. This power, I can rule the Universe!” Reed zooms in, knocking Kenny out of the way. Then, he types in a bunch of codes, setting a firewall. “I reinstalled the firewalls Malware broke. Nice try kid.” “I will destroy you!” “No you won’t.” HackWire electrocutes Kenny, knocking him unconscious. Mech comes over then steals the Sub-Energy from a now awake Ken who screams at him, releasing acid splurting all over Mech and himself, killing them both. “KENNY!” “SHIP!” Both of the fathers pray for their souls to have a good burden then Ben hugs Ship. “Don’t leave me.” Ben pleads. Ship nods, licking him and wagging his tail. After Ship is done whimpering and Ben is done crying the return to the city, now sharing a room. HackWire returned the Sub-Energy to the Helix. The burial was three weeks later. They had a huge cemetery now. Most of Ben’s team was dead. The Resistance joining had been the only way for them to stay alive. Everything then returned back to normal. After all of this, then Khyber’s henchmen finally arrived and it was a gruesome battle. “Fear my might!” Ssserpent shouting, spraying Y-IT with acid, killing him. “Damn you! I’ve had enough!” Ben shouted. “Waybig!” He takes Ssserpent and rips him in half. Then, he steps on Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor grew bigger than Waybig by eating some peanuts. “By the power invested in me by the giant great source you shall fall!” The elephant shrieked. Way Big shot his cosmic ray. Trumbipulor fell back, crushing/killing Rozum and Edward White. When getting up he overpowered Way Big, causing Ben to revert. Ship ran over and merged with Ben. “Ultra Ben!” Ben shouted. Ship turned into a giant robotic butt kicking machine. Ben sat in the middle of his torso, controlling the body. He swung at the elephant then bashed his trunk in. He held onto the tusks and smashed him into the ground. Using all his power, Ship created a laser beam, disenigrating Trumbipulor. Heinrik, Corvo, Hoodlum, and Fistrick then decided retreat, scared as hell. Ben reverts, weary. He only spoke five words. “We are returning to Earth.” The remaining team looked shocked. “Why?” Kevin asked. “There have been to many deaths here. They can’t be another one.” High up in a tower, Sugilite, the quiet one jumps off it and falls to his death, landing on the ground shattering him to pieces. “THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Ben screams. “How many more have to die until you freaking people get it? We are sheep waiting for the slaughter!” Ben shouted at them. A Mecomoprh can out. “Let me join you!” He said. “What is your name?” Ben asked. “2.0. I am a sentient being, hoping to help you fight.” The Mecomorph replied. There were nods around the Team. “Very well. Welcome aboard.” Ben snarled. The team got into the Skipper as Ben made a portal as Yocault to the Milky Way. They see the Earth as war rages on between Rista and Xion. “Welcome home.” Ben mutters.